


Train Ride

by ReaperStygian



Series: Soukoku One-Shot Collection [22]
Category: Vocaloid, 文豪ストレイドッグス | Bungou Stray Dogs
Genre: M/M, Song: The Highschool Girl Next To Me, Trains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 20:44:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8593054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReaperStygian/pseuds/ReaperStygian
Summary: Based off the Vocaloid song The Highschool Girl Next To Me. Dazai normally doesn't take trains, but this time he does. Chuuya/Dazai.





	

Dazai didn't normally take trains. They were big, and loud, and other people always bumped into you and spilled stuff on you. But sometimes, like today, he had no other choice. Besides it was only going to be an hour long ride anyways, so there was no need to worry, right? Do I even have to say the next word? I assume you already know it. Spoiler alert it starts with a w and ends with an rong.

The first twenty minutes or so were okay, but then a male with red hair and a terrible sense of fashion sat next to him, instantly making him uncomfortable. He kept his mouth shut though and ignored it because it's not like you can just ask someone to go away, right? It was public transport after all...

Suddenly a weight dropped onto his shoulder and filching slightly, Dazai glanced over to find that the male... had..fallen asleep on his shoulder..?? Inwardly freaking out, Dazai went to push him off, but something made him hesitate. Taking a closer look, Dazai discovered two things...

_  
1\. The males name was Chuuya, which became clear from the name tag on his shirt._

_2\. The male- no, scratch that, Chuuya -was truthfully kind of cute.  
_

Normally Dazai preferred those of the female gender. They attracted him more in both a romantic and sexual way, not that Dazai had too many truly romantic relationships in the first place. But even though Dazai did prefer female, he did like males as well. And this was was cute that was for sure, so maybe if Dazai let him lay on his shoulder he could get laid later on?

Chuuya didn't even look that younger then him, even though at first glance he had appeared to be. But now that Dazai could get a good look at his face, it was a different story. Suddenly feeling kind of stalkerish, Dazai looked away, staring out the window and letting Chuuya sleep. Besides, he was probably really tired if he fell asleep against a complete stranger that easily and that quickly.

It took about twenty minutes for Chuuya to wake up, and by then Dazai only had about ten minutes before he would be getting off the train- enough time to get the red heads phone number, if it was smart about it. The second Chuuya woke up he jerked up, staring at Dazai for a moment before blushing and looking away, grabbing out his phone. Dazai gave him a moment to wake up before glancing over, ready to flirt- only to see what Chuuya was typing.

_I feel asleep on an old guy. Ugh._

Old?? Dazai wasn't old! They weren't even far apart! Dazai had half a mind to say something, but then Chuuya would know he had been watching him text. So he forced himself to remain silent, and keep him fuming on the inside. Someone wasn't getting his number now.

But still, just before he got off the train, Dazai slipped a small bit of paper with his number on it into Chuuya's pocket.


End file.
